


Explanation, Not Demonstration

by ienablu



Series: Only The Teachable [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe talks Finn through eating Rey out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanation, Not Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, hauntedfalcon/saellys is entirely to blame for this. Her and [this](http://hauntedfalcon.tumblr.com/post/136239484189/i-havent-seen-the-star-wars-kink-meme-yet-are) post.

When Poe thinks of Finn and Rey, he feels a flutter of warm. It's like the camaraderie he has for his fellow fighter pilots, that intrinsic want to both stay with them and protect them and fight with them. And there's something more, because Finn is so open with his kindness and enthusiasm, and Rey is more guarded but the smiles coaxed out of her are gorgeous, and Poe just wants to be close with them.

He doesn't mean it sexually.

But then he finds out Finn has never had someone get him off before, and that's a damn shame, and one thing lead to another and Poe may have given him a handjob.

And then he finds out _Rey_ has never had someone get her off before, and there were similar one things that lead to Poe fingering her.

After the initial agreement-- the consent given, the reassurance they could call it off at any time-- there hadn't really been any talking. A few quiet murmurs of names, Poe checking in to make sure they had been okay, wordless moans.

This is another thing entirely.

"So I just lick her?"

Rey is lying on her back on her bed, and Finn is lying on his stomach between her legs. His arms are crossed, his chin on his arms, staring at Rey's cunt.

"You might want to get a little bit closer," Poe suggests.

"What do I do with my arms? They're kind of in the way."

"Whatever feels comfortable." 

"Can I just lean over them?"

"If that's what's comfortable."

Finn nods. Then he leans forward and licks along Rey's slit.

Rey lets out a loud moan.

Poe shifts in his seat.

Finn pulls back. "Are you okay? Was that okay?"

"That was okay," Rey says, faintly.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"If you want."

"Do it again," Poe tells Finn.

Finn licks her again, a slow press of his tongue.

Rey's breathing has picked up.

"Do I press in?"

"Yes," Rey says.

"Not yet," Poe says.

Rey turns and glares at him.

"Trust me," Poe says, looking between her and Finn.

Rey frowns, and then turns back to look at the ceiling.

"Keep going," Poe tells Finn.

"I trust you," Finn says, before turning his attention back to Rey.

After everything they've been through, it's an unnecessary affirmation, but Poe feels his skin warm just the same.

Time drifts by slowly and lazily, as they fall into a rhythm.

"Remember," Poe says, voice low, hoping Rey won't hear. "You're doing this to get her off. Variety is nice, right? Go fast, go slow, switch it up. And you're eating her out, but there's other skin for you to explore."

"What's best?"

"Slide your hands up her thighs."

Finn's hands come out from under him, palms resting on the insides of her thighs, and slowly sliding up her legs. His hands come to rest on her knees, fingers curling around, nails lightly pressed against her skin.

"Now?"

"Not yet. Have a little fun."

Finn nuzzles his nose against the crease of her thigh. "I'm having plenty fun already."

"I could be having more fun," Rey says.

Finn looks to Poe, uncertain.

"Wait," Poe says. "You'll know when."

"Don't wait," Rey argues, thrusting her hips up towards Finn's mouth.

Finn matches her, and he takes his cue, Poe seeing a flash of tongue before it thrusts inside Rey.

She cries out, hands clenching on the thin sheets of her bed.

Finn starts to pull back, and Poe says, "If she wants you to stop, she'll tell you to stop." It's what they discussed their last time, but Poe feels the slightest uncertainty. He looks over to Rey and asks, "Having fun?"

Rey half-glares at him. "You--"

A loud moan is drawn out of her, stopped only by her biting down on her bottom lip. Her head tips back, neck arched, exposing the long line of her throat. 

Poe remembers pressing kisses to the side of her neck, and he has a flash of wanting to do it again. He looks away, and down to Finn. Which really doesn't help much. They're nearing the end, they can tell. Finn has stopped asking question, following the instinct of his body, reading the wants of Rey's. It's unbearably hot and surprisingly intimate, and Poe forces himself to look away. He still hears how Rey's breathing gets harsher and harsher, the quiet noises that Finn makes, the rustle of shifting fabric. He feels heat pooling inappropriately, and he mentally plays through the emergency start-up sequence of an X-Wing, trying to tune out the sounds of--

Rey comes with a cry.

Poe grits his teeth, finishes the start-up sequence, and finally looks back.

"That was fun," Finn says, pulling back to sit up. He flashes Poe the same grin from after their last encounter.

Rey just hums in reply, lying boneless on the bed.

"Good job," Poe tells Finn, his throat dry. He pushes himself to standing, and claps Finn on the shoulder. "Just remember that practice makes perfect." He gives Finn a grin he doesn't entirely feel. "I'll leave you to it."


End file.
